


Meet the Friends

by Perydot



Series: Adventures in Crack [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Crack, Interspecies Relationship(s), Other, Slash: Romance Without Boundaries, Swearing, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perydot/pseuds/Perydot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin takes Scar to meet his friends Levi and Hanji Zoe. It does not start well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Friends

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Think of a character with luxurious hair and slash your character with Scar from Lion King. 
> 
> This is what happens when you get talked into playing Slash: Romance Without Boundaries with your AO3 co-workers.

"I told them I was bringing my boyfriend over…" Erwin said.

"And?"

"And…what?"

"You didn't elaborate?"

"…why would I?"

"Considering you're Erwin fucking Smith, I thought you'd give every detail of our…situation to your friends."

"What 'situation' is that?"

"Are you kidding me?" 

"Do I kid?"

"…good point, _but_ you do know what I'm talking about."

"It's fine, Scar," Erwin sighs and pats the lion's giant paw. They're in the back of a carriage, heading to Levi's tea shop in Sina. (Why Levi chose to set up in Sina of all places, Erwin doesn't know.) "They'll be fine. They were members of the Scouting Legion, for Wall's sake. They can deal with our 'situation'."

Scar looked at Erwin and rolled his eyes. Erwin had a little bit too much confidence in his companions. Who knows? Maybe one of them will betray him and let him be trampled by a herd of crazy Titans, never to be seen again… oh wait, that sounds like something he would do. Well… _did_.

The carriage stopped right in front of the destined tea shop and the pair exited. Three strong raps on the door and the long-talked about Levi appeared. He was shorter than he imagined, even from his height, even though Erwin did tell him Levi was definitely short. He merely looked the skinny man up and down, huffing as he did.

"What kind of shit―"

"Nice to see you, Levi!" Erwin said with a huge grin on his face. "It's been so l―"

"Shut up, Eyebrows! What's with the fucking tiger?"

"I'm a _lion_ , thank you very much. Erwin did say you never had any kind of schooling…"

"Are you telling me this shitty, talking tiger―"

" _Lion!_ "

"―is the guy you wanted me and Hanji to meet?"

Erwin just laughed as he usually did. "Levi, this is Scar."

"Nice to meet you," Scar smiled, baring all his giant, pointy teeth.

"Get that fucking thing away from me, Erwin."

"Levi―" Erwin started to call after his best friend, but Levi had already shut the door in his face.

"Go show him to Hanji!" Levi shouted through the door. "I'm sure _she_ would love a talking tiger!"

" _Lion!"_


End file.
